


Of Life and Love

by percyspandapillowpet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, basically sally jackson's baby is bianca's reincarnation, i thought of it after THO but finally wrote something about it lmao, this is my prediction for the second ToA book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyspandapillowpet/pseuds/percyspandapillowpet
Summary: “Her eyes,” Will murmured. “They look just like yours.”“No,” Nico replied, shaking his head, “they look just like…like Bianca’s.”The baby gazed up at him, taking in his expression and probably attempting to interpret it as well as a newborn possibly could. Her eyes were wide open, rimmed with thick, dark eyelashes, and filled with a warm brown color that could melt the coldest of hearts.They looked so familiar, yet so foreign, because the rest of her traits were clearly Sally’s and Paul’s.“Her reincarnation,” Percy said, stepping beside him. “At least, that’s what we were thinking. That’s what she was going to do, wasn’t it? She wanted to be reborn?”Nico nodded, unable to speak again. The tears broke through his weak barrier and spilled down his cheeks with no hesitation. When he reached up to wipe them away, he realized that his hands were shaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a headcanon/prediction i made after The Hidden Oracle; i don't know what the likelihood of it actually happening is but if it did that would be pretty neato
> 
> also the only reason i'm writing and posting so much is because i'm on vacation--don't expect this quantity of fics after college resumes

“Nico! Nico, wake up!”

Nico groaned and rolled over in his bed. He glanced at the clock—it was six in the morning. His cabin was almost completely dark, except for a tiny bit of blue-ish dawn peeking through his curtains. Who would be up this early, pounding on his door?

“Nico di Angelo, get your lazy ass out of bed or I swear to Hades, I will keep you locked up in the infirmary for two weeks straight!”

Oh. That’s who.

“Okay, that’s it,” Will Solace shouted. Nico then heard the doorknob click open. “I’m coming in, whether you like it or not, and I will drag you—oh, you’re awake.”

Nico had sat up in bed and was rubbing his eyes. “G’morning, Will,” he mumbled. “Why are you up so goddamn early?”

“I always wake up this early,” Will replied, walking over with his hands on his hips.

Nico nodded. “You’re right. I knew that. So why did you wake _me_ up so goddamn early?”

Will grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his feet, which Nico did not appreciate. He wasn’t nearly awake enough yet. “Percy sent me an Iris-message.”

Nico yawned. “And?”  
“Sally Jackson just had her baby!” Will exclaimed. “I thought you would’ve known she was due today.”

“Oh,” Nico replied. He moved Will’s hands into his own. “So, is that it? You woke me up to tell me the baby was born?”

Will shook his head, intertwining their fingers. “No, actually. Percy told me he needed to see you. Like, in person, with the baby.”

“What? Why?”

Will shrugged. “Hey, don’t ask me. I don’t have details.” He frowned. “Percy sounded pretty confused himself, though.”

Nico snorted. “When isn’t he?”

“True.” Will laughed and kissed him on the forehead. “Okay, I’ll let you get ready, then, bedhead. And I’ll give you doctor’s permission to shadow-travel, just this once.”

He made to step away, but Nico held tight to his hands. “Hey, don’t leave. You should come with me.” He glanced down. “Plus, I’m already set to go. I fell asleep in my jeans last night.”

Will chuckled. “Of course you did.” He then averted his eyes. “I, uh, don’t know if I should go. I don’t really know Sally very well.”  
Nico sighed. “Will, she doesn’t bite. And do you really think I want to be the odd one out with the Jackson family?”

Will considered this, and then smiled. “I guess so. Okay then, put your shoes on and let’s go, Death Boy.”

*****

It probably wasn’t a good idea to shadow-travel directly into Sally Jackson’s hospital room, as they sort of terrified everyone.

“Sorry,” Nico apologized after causing Sally and Paul to gasp and Percy to literally scream.

“Hi, everyone!” Will greeted.

They all laughed then, and Nico couldn’t resist joining them.

Sally studied Will for a moment. “Will Solace, correct?”

Will nodded, keeping a respectful distance from her bed. “Yes, ma’am. Congratulations on the baby.”

Sally smiled. “No need to be so formal. Come over and say hi.”

Nico could tell it was taking immense restraint from Will for him to not immediately rush over and start coddling the baby in his arms. Instead, he stood at the edge of the bed next to Paul and began cooing.

“Aw, Nico, you have to come see her.” His voice was an octave higher than normal. “She’s so adorable!”

Seeing his boyfriend fussing over a little baby made those damn butterflies resurrect in Nico’s stomach again, this time in an entirely new way.

“I will; one second,” he replied. He turned to Percy, who was standing to the side. “Any particular reason you called me here?”

Percy nodded, his eyes darkening. “I…yeah. I think you need to see her for yourself. It could just be a coincidence, but she kind of—”

Will stepped back suddenly, his mouth covered by his hands. “Nico,” he gasped, “look at her.”

Sally nodded. “Yes, please, Nico, come here.” She sounded slightly concerned, and Nico wondered what could possibly be wrong—

Oh.

When he saw the baby, it was all he could do to keep the tears out of his eyes. He felt his bottom lip start to quiver, and he couldn’t fathom any words when he tried to open his mouth.

“Her eyes,” Will murmured. “They look just like yours.”

“No,” Nico replied, shaking his head, “they look just like…like Bianca’s.”

The baby gazed up at him, taking in his expression and probably attempting to interpret it as well as a newborn possibly could. Her eyes were wide open, rimmed with thick, dark eyelashes, and filled with a warm brown color that could melt the coldest of hearts.

They looked so familiar, yet so foreign, because the rest of her traits were clearly Sally’s and Paul’s.

“Her reincarnation,” Percy said, stepping beside him. “At least, that’s what we were thinking. That’s what she was going to do, wasn’t it? She wanted to be reborn?”

Nico nodded, unable to speak again. The tears broke through his weak barrier and spilled down his cheeks with no hesitation. When he reached up to wipe them away, he realized that his hands were shaking.

A steady arm wrapped around his shoulders and held him tight. “I can’t believe it,” Will murmured.

“Me neither,” Sally replied. She looked up from her baby and met Nico’s eyes. “I never knew Bianca, but if she was your sister, I’m sure she was amazing.”

Nico barely had the strength to nod again. His voice cracked when he spoke. “She was.”

“I’ll do my best to raise her,” Sally continued. “She can carry on her legacy, even if she isn’t a demigod.” She hesitated for a moment. “Should I name her—”

Nico shook his head immediately. “No. Please don’t. I mean, if you want, but—”

“It’s okay,” Sally interrupted. “I understand. It would be too painful.”

“We’ll think of a different name,” Paul added. “Something unique.”

“Ooh! How about Pizza?” Percy suggested. “I mean, you’re supposed to name your kids after something meaningful, right?”

Nico could tell he was purposefully trying to be silly, just to lighten the mood, and he appreciated it. He also appreciated the way Will was still holding him, gently running his fingers up and down Nico’s upper arm. Sally and Paul laughed at Percy’s suggestion, and managed a smile, too.

He watched the baby as the debate continued, looking so safe and content in her mother’s arms. At one point, she reached up and started playing with Sally’s hair, but she didn’t seem to mind. She just held her child like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Nico wondered if he had ever been held like that.

“We should get going,” Will murmured in his ear.

He gazed at the baby for one last moment before turning to his boyfriend. “Yeah,” he replied. “We should.” He took Will’s hand in his own and cleared his throat. “I’ll see you soon, Percy. Sally. Paul. Take…take good care of her.”

They all smiled, and Nico knew he had no reason not to trust them. They were a family, the kind he and his sister had always longed for. Now, in a way, Bianca’s wish had come true.

“Of course,” Percy replied. “See you, Nico.”

With a nod, Nico squeezed Will’s hand and stepped into the shadows.


End file.
